


Broken

by joisbishmyoga



Category: Loveless
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4867403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joisbishmyoga/pseuds/joisbishmyoga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We don't want any!" Youji called down from the balcony cheerfully.</p>
<p>"And we've accepted Cthulhu as our personal savior!" Natsuo added, laughing.</p>
<p>She didn't even blink. "Are you Zero or Loveless?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This is so OOC.  
> 2\. It completely breaks the universe rules for Loveless.  
> 3\. I do not care because I'm just getting the name out of my head.
> 
> Reposted from livejournal, circa 2011.

They'd only noticed her because she stood alone at the bottom of the stairs to Soubi's apartment. A little overweight, a little plainfaced, dark hair pulled into a low ponytail and small ears held slightly cockeyed, the girl could've been anywhere from fourteen to twenty-five.  
  
"We don't want any!" Youji called down from the balcony cheerfully.  
  
"And we've accepted Cthulhu as our personal savior!" Natsuo added, laughing.  
  
She didn't even blink. "Are you Zero or Loveless?"  
  
"Oooo?" Natsuo pursed his lips, Youji curling around him. "Who wants to know?"  
  
"Just me."  
  
Natsuo rolled his eyes, then went to knock on the door, leaving Youji to lean on the railing and smirk down at the girl. "Well, 'me', gotta say your name sucks. Which pair you looking for?"  
  
"Either would be fine," she said. "You're Zeros, right? Technically interchangeable?" Youji's expression went dangerously dark. "And Loveless doesn't share their name. It would be an honor to fight either pair."  
  
"Cocky little thing, aren't you. Gonna fight alone, then? Two on one?" Youji's grin sharpened. "Four on one, perhaps?"  
  
Natsuo turned away from the door. "Soubi's not interested," he said.  
  
"I think I might be." Youji replied. "Maybe she'll look more interesting screaming...?"  
  
"Ooo. She wants to fight us on auto? Well then." And Natsuo scampered down the stairs, teddy bear bouncing and Youji in his wake. "Let's play." As soon as his shoes hit the sidewalk, he straightened with a sharp smile. "Area system open: begin battle!"  
  
"System begin," she replied. "Respond."  
  
Youji stepped down onto the pavement behind Natsuo. "Our name is Zero," he said, Natsuo echoing him from the first syllable on. "It is the alpha and omega. It is about possessing everything, and yet nothing." He shared a bright grin with Natsuo. "It will give you pain and suffering, and reduce you to nothing."  
  
"Interesting," the girl said. "I wonder if it can?"  
  
"We will," Youji snapped. "You're as annoying as Soubi was."  
  
She considered this, then shrugged. "That was a nice introduction, at least. Allow me to reciprocate: my name is Solitary."  
  
"Solitary?" Natsuo scoffed. "What kind of stupid name is that?"  
  
"One without another, complete in itself." She raised a hand, clenched a fist. "The shared name, the clasping hand: these are illusion. One is born alone, awareness creeping in as a shadow."  
  
"Without anoth--? Shit, she's not on auto, she's _unpaired!_ "  
  
"One lives alone, dreaming of phantasms. One dies alone--"  
  
"Unpaired?" Natsuo sucked in a breath. "She's her own Fighter and Sacrifice?!"  
  
"--grasping at that last wisp of the dream. Awaken now."  
  
"Shut her up!" Youji yelled.  
  
" _Isolate._ "  
  
The Zeroes' screams brought Soubi running.


End file.
